Conflitos Internos
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Às vezes era difícil admitir a verdade, mesmo que para si mesma. / Presentinho de natal para xAkemihime.


Como já tinha citado antes, finalmente estou de férias! E nada melhor do que escrever uma ShikaTema no tempo livre, não é?

Como não sei se vou escrever uma história com tema natalino, vou dedicar essa fanfic à xAkemihime.

Espero que gostem.

Naruto não me pertence e todos já sabem disso.

* * *

Conflitos Internos

Olhou para o relógio. Já estava quase na hora. Sentou-se na cama e permaneceu com o olhar fico à frente. Quase que involuntariamente mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava ficando doida.

Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Maldito. Parou quando percebeu que balançava involuntariamente a perna. Quando conseguiria parar de pensar naquilo?

Roçou de leve as costas dos dedos sobre os lábios. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente do acontecido. Claro, fazia menos de 24h. Mas o que não conseguia se lembrar era de como aquilo tinha acontecido. Lembrava-se de ter terminado o serviço, ido até o hotel e acenado para ele. Depois disso o natural era virar-se e entrar no hotel, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Quando ia se virar, seu braço foi puxado e, antes mesmo que pudesse assimilar o que estava acontecendo, seus lábios estavam colados aos dele. Enquanto permaneceu com o olhar incrédulo, era assim que ela imaginava sua expressão naquele momento, ele estava com a mesma expressão de sempre: tédio e preguiça. _"Até logo" _foi tudo que ele disse antes de virar-se, colocar as mãos nos bolsos, e ir embora.

Como ele tinha se atrevido a simplesmente ir embora? Aliás, como ele tinha se atrevido a _beijá-la_? Claro, podia estar exagerando. Todos adoravam exagerar. Se falasse aquilo para alguém, com certeza essa pessoa já imaginaria um beijo tipo o tão esperado beijo entre os protagonistas de uma comédia romântica. Mas não. Fora um simples contato de lábios, nada de romantismo.

Mas aquilo estava tirando a kunoichi do sério. Desde o acontecido, não tinha conseguido pensar em outra coisa. Tinha tentado ler um livro, mas não conseguira se concentrar. Tinha ido ver TV, mas sempre que aparecia algum casal feliz de alguma propaganda, voltava a se lembrar dele. Tinha até perdido horas jogando conversa fora com a Haruno quando esta a telefonou para falar alguma coisa sem importância. Devia estar mesmo com problemas. Se fosse em outra ocasião teria tratado logo de dispensar a outra. Imagine só, tinha até cogitado a possibilidade de lhe contar sobre o acontecido com o Nara, mas achou melhor ficar de boca fechada. Ao menos um pouco de racionalidade tinha lhe restado.

Já podia imaginar a reação da Haruno se tivesse lhe contado. Com certeza ela soltaria um gritinho estridente e diria "não acredito". Depois começaria a lhe citar as qualidades do rapaz, no caso, Shikamaru, e logo já começaria a fazer planos para os dois. Ah, não podia faltar também o "vocês formam um lindo casal". Céus... quantas vezes já tinha ouvido aquilo daquelas senhoras sem-nada-pra-fazer que ficam na rua cuidando da vida alheia.

Sabia até de apostas. Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba e sabe-se lá quem mais andaram fazendo apostas sobre sua vida. Na verdade, a maior parte da Vila da Folha achava que ela e Shikamaru tinham um caso. Só os mais próximos sabiam que não, mesmo que alguns se negassem a acreditar. Ah sim, até mesmo Kakashi-sensei tinha entrado na onda das apostas...

Olhou novamente para o relógio. Faltava muito pouco e ela ainda não tinha decidido o que ia fazer.

Começou a imaginá-lo. Ele era chato, preguiçoso e irritante. _Muito_ irritante. Tudo para ele era "problemático". Tinha vontade, um dia, de contar quantas vezes ele ia falar a palavra "problemático". Certamente perderia a conta logo. Ahh, lembrou-se perfeitamente daqueles olhos sonolentos dele. Aquele olhar tedioso era tão irritante! Podia até lhe parecer sexy de vez em quando, mas... Mas o quê? Sexy? Estava começando a surtar, só podia.

Decidiu-se. Ia repreendê-lo duramente pelo que tinha feito e dizer que aquilo não podia se repetir. Se, por acaso, ele insistisse, citaria todos os defeitos dele, dando ênfase à preguiça, para deixar clara sua decisão. Era isso. Aquilo tinha que acabar. Tudo tinha que voltar a ser como antes, quando os dois saíam juntos apenas para resolver assuntos relativos ao exame chuunin. Onde já se viu_, ela_ tendo um caso com alguém como ele.

Batidas na porta. Novamente checou o horário. Treze minutos de atraso. Ela odiava atrasos. Mais um motivo para repreendê-lo. Levantou-se e olhou para si mesma. Não seria adequado abrir a porta com aquela camisola. Como o tempo tinha passado tão rápido? Nem tivera tempo de vestir uma roupa decente. Abriu o guarda-roupa, pegou um vestido preto, que estava mais à mão, e o vestiu rapidamente. Correu até a porta. Deparou-se com o olhar cansado e sonolento do shinobi.

- Aqui estão os... –ele começou falando, mas fez uma pequena pausa. Os olhos, sempre tão tediosos, arregalaram-se um pouco, de surpresa, ao olhar para a kunoichi- os... os...re-latórios que eu tinha ficado de te entregar.

Pegou os papéis que ele lhe entregara e em seguida olhou para si mesma. Devia ter se olhado no espelho antes de abrir a porta. Ajeitou o vestido, que tinha sido colocado às pressas. Digamos que estava mostrando um pouco mais do que deveria.

- Obrigada. –restringiu-se apenas a agradecer.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa? –estranhou a pergunta.

- Desde quando você é tão prestativo?

- Desde que você reclamou de mim para a Hokage. –ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu não reclamei! –falou um pouco mais alto que o normal.

- Desde quando "a senhora podia ter me arranjado um guia melhor" não é uma reclamação?

Ah, aquilo...

- Eu só disse aquilo porque você me irritou demais naquele dia. –cruzou os braços.

- Tudo bem. –disse apenas para encerrar o assunto- Se não quer nada, eu já vou.

Ele não ia nem tocar no assunto?

- Ei, espere. –chamou- Só veio aqui para isso?

- Sim. Eu tinha que te entregar isso, não tinha?

- Não acha me deve nenhuma explicação?

No primeiro momento a expressão dele foi de confusão e curiosidade, mas em seguida mudou para a habitual novamente.

- Ah... –ele finalmente pareceu entender- O que quer que eu diga?

- Eu quero... –Temari começou a falar, mas logo sentiu-se sem palavras. O que, afinal, ela queria dele?- quero... saber... por que fez aquilo...

- Não achei que explicações fossem necessárias.

E não eram. Ela que estava agindo como doida. Céus...

- Já você –ele prosseguiu- devia dizer algo.

- Se você pensa que... –começou com convicção, mas logo se viu sem argumentos novamente- Você não podia... Como você pôde...!

- O quê? –Shikamaru perguntou e sorriu de lado.

- Idiota. –irritou-se ainda mais ao ver o sorriso dele.

Já tinha planejado tudo. Por que não conseguia falar nada para ele? Por que a presença dele a impedia de falar o que queria?

Mas talvez... talvez não fosse aquilo que ela queria de verdade. O que ela queria de verdade...

Passou um dos braços por trás da nuca do shinobi e puxou-o até suas bocas se chocarem. A expressão de espanto, dessa vez, veio do Nara. Não demorou, porém, para o espanto transformar-se em um discreto sorriso.

- Você é mesmo um idiota. –sussurrou devido à proximidade.

- E você é uma problemática. – sussurrou também e beijou novamente a kunoichi.

Agora sim era o beijo tão desejado por ambos. Temari deixou-se envolver pelos braços do shinobi e enlaçou o pescoço dele com os dois braços.

Tinha perdido tanto tempo pensando o que devia fazer quando o encontrasse de novo, mas no final tinha feito totalmente ao contrário. Não que não estivesse gostando, é claro.

Talvez ele tivesse razão. Ela devia ser mesmo muito problemática...

* * *

.

Temari e seu orgulho, como sempre. Ficou tentando negar, mas no fundo eu sei que ela acha o Shikamaru lindo e sexy s2 (quem não acha?)

Dessa vez aconteceu algo que não costuma acontecer nas minhas fanfics (eu acho): muitos textos e poucas falas.

Então vamos lá, digam a opinião de vocês para a Yuuki! n.n


End file.
